Flutter
by Starrika
Summary: A retelling of the movie from Alice's perspective.
1. Shock

Alice Munro's excitement at leaving Albany faded quickly. She was happy to see her father, as they'd had no word from him for several weeks, but the heat of the journey was becoming unbearable. They had been riding most of the day without rest, and she could feel the stays of her corset digging sharply into her ribs. She'd asked Mrs. Gordon, their chaperone, to loosen them this morning when she had laced her, but was promptly chided for her unladylike desire. Taking a large breath of air, she fought her growing dizziness as she swayed dangerously in the saddle.

"Alice?" asked Cora, her older sister, who was looking concerned.

She took another gasping breath, trying to force more air into her lungs and failing miserably. "Can we stop?" she asked piteously, hating herself for her weakness. She had no idea how Cora bore it. Reduced to taking quick, shallow breaths, she tried to will the dizziness back. She was going to faint, and then they might send her back to Albany. She would not faint, she told herself firmly, her hands gripping the reins tighter.

And then, suddenly everything was madness. The scout that had been leading them was attacking the battalion, and shot were coming from the dense trees around them. Her horse reared and Alice threw herself away from it instinctively, trying to not be crushed by it's falling body. With wide eyes and trembling hands, she couldn't help but watch as the troops were slaughtered, quickly forgetting her shortness of breath. She barely noticed Cora's arms encircling her, but when she saw a man scalped, she couldn't help but shriek and bury her head in her sister's lap. This couldn't be happening. They were going to die. She could picture it, the ghastly image of the knife ripping the man's scalp, the slit throats, and the stab wounds. Bile rose in her throat, and she raised trembling hands to cover her face. They would surely die.

When Cora's body stopped shaking against her own, Alice raised her head tentatively, surprised to find new men dispatching their attackers. Standing slowly, she let herself slip behind Cora, watching the unfamiliar men remove the threat without any of the savagery she had previously seen. One was an older man, possibly older than Papa, though he moved with the skillful grace of someone who had fought many times before. One was clearly not an Indian like the other two, and had taken Duncan's gun, though she wasn't sure why. The third was much younger, and currently loosing the horses!

"What are you doing? We need them to get away!" Alice exclaimed, trying to grasp the reins as the horses ran. However, firm arms stopped her, and she paused, looking up at the third man. Dropping her eyes under his inspection, she let Cora lead her away, yet unable to get his eyes out of her mind.

They had come to some sort of decision to continue to Fort Edward, though Alice thought that was madness. Surely it would be better to return to Albany and report the attack? She exhaled, and realized, once again, how tight her corsets were. Her cheeks bright, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk very far if they remained as tight as they were laced. "Cora?"she whispered anxiously, hoping her sister would understand her request.

"Yes, Alice?" she replied, keeping her voice low, as if sensing a private matter.

Alice took a slow breath, as the adrenaline wore off, her breathing became even more rapid in its attempt to secure enough oxygen. "My laces are much too tight, I cannot breathe," she murmured anxiously.

She wasn't sure what excuse Cora had uttered, but she found herself hidden from the other men's view within seconds. The stays were positively unbearable, and she tried to be patient as her sister struggled with the buttons on the back of her dress. With a large sigh, Alice relaxed as her corset was loosened, yet the bruising around her ribs still hurt. Throwing herself from the horse had jammed the stays into her sides, and they were surely bruised.

"Those are frightful bruises, Alice!" Cora exclaimed, yet keeping her voice low. "Mrs. Gordon laced you far too tight!"

Her sister was quite angry, she could tell, and Alice sighed again. "I am just happy to breathe, Cora. When we get to the fort, I shall leave it off, if I am allowed," she reassured her, more concerned with seeing her father than her small injuries.

They returned from behind the trees quickly, knowing that the men were impatient to be moving. Alice had no intention of encountering another war party, not after the horrors of the first, and walked briskly, her skirts dragging a bit on the ground. Stealing a glance at the man with the intriguing eyes, she took another deep breath to quell the fluttering in her heart.


	2. Silence

It didn't take long before her skirts were heavy with mud. The brocade flowers were stained brown, and the back of her skirts had already snagged itself on a branch, despite Alice's attempts to hold it aloft. Cora's were no better, she realized, bit her riding habit was far from being comfortable to walk in.

They had stopped at a stream about an hour ago, and Alice was exceedingly grateful for the water. Though her skirts were cumbersome, she was at least cool and able to breathe. They had walked in silence since then, the men walking much quieter than her and Cora. She found herself watching the man with the intense eyes once again, as he moved to the front of the party and the older man took the rear. It was odd, the silence. She didn't even know their names, nor had Cora nor Duncan made any move to thank them. Looking once more at the back of the young man, Alice steeled herself to do what the others would not.

"Thank you for helping us," she said clearly, yet surprised by how her voice was swallowed by the dense trees.

The man who was not an Indian turned and looked at her, an inscrutable look on his face. Alice dropped her eyes, feeling uncomfortable under his searching gaze. She had no idea what he was searching for, but he must have found it, for he replied with a terse, "You're welcome."

Duncan was looking angry at this point, and Cora looked affronted at the blunt reply. With a sigh, Alice turned away from them, not sure if her nerves could bear any more quarrels. And when she looked up, he was watching her again with those entrancing eyes of his. They were so dark and intense, she was a bit frightened of him. She had never seen eyes like his before. Realizing that she was staring, Alice felt a blush rise in her cheeks and dropped her eyes once again. She missed the small smile that graced his features as he turned back to surveying the surrounding area.

There was silence again, punctuated only by their steps through the underbrush. Alice wondered how they even knew the way through the forest, it was so dense. The sunlight was filtered by thousands of green leaves, which rustled lightly in the breeze. Looking up, she was in awe how tall the trees were. It was so very different from Boston, from Albany, and even Europe when they'd been on some of Father's campaigns. The Frontier was so very beautiful with its untamed wildness.

And then the trees parted, and they came across the clearest river she had ever seen. She was grateful that they had paused, and she let the cool water run through her fingers and linger in her mouth. Alice drank greedily, unsure when they would pause again, and unwilling to let herself get thirsty. It already seemed like they had been walking forever, and she was sure it would be much, much longer before they actually reached the Fort.

Turning, the party followed the bank of the river, still unnervingly silent. Alice hated it. She was left alone with her thoughts, which she kept trying to divert to something pleasant. However, all she could see was a man's gleaming scalp, hear the yells of savages as the tore through the trees, and smell the smoky tang of gunpowder. Suppressing a shudder, Alice lightly shook her head. It would do her no good to think of the attack. She must think of something, anything else. Instead, she kept repeating the mantra that Father would not send for them if it was dangerous. Though she couldn't reconcile the attack with this idea, she found it best to simply cling to it, unwilling to admit that she might still be in danger. They would arrive at the Fort, and everything would be fine.

The ground had started to slope upwards, and the soft ground following the river became more rocky. She started to lag behind when the ground began to rise, and Alice was frustrated. Ever since she'd had the fever two winters ago, she'd gotten exhausted quickly. Despite their easy pace, she started to have trouble keeping up, and she hoped the man with the eyes was not angry with her. He'd fallen back to the rear again a while ago, but he was so quiet, she had no idea if he was frustrated with her or not. She noticed Duncan fussing over Cora, giving her an arm and being overly concerned with her welfare. Cora would be fine, she always was. And, knowing Cora, she was probably annoyed with Duncan's display of attention. Cora had told her once that it seemed like condescension, but Alice thought it quite kind. She would not mind if some man was concerned for her, and would protect her. It showed he had a fine character to care so deeply for someone else. Cora didn't realize what she had, Alice thought with a bit of bitterness.


	3. Admiration

She fell further behind as the slope increased, leaving her to lag a few yards behind Cora and Duncan, and much farther from the man who was not an Indian, and the older man that was. If the younger man was irritated, he did not show it, stepping closer to Alice and keeping an eye to their rear. She could see him scanning the surrounding forest, but could not tell what he was thinking, as he was masked by a cool exterior. He had no trouble with the slope that she did, her breath coming raggedly, though she tried to mask it.

"Do you need an arm?" His voice cut through her reverie jarringly, leading her to look at him in surprise. His voice was warm and mellow, a light tenor that slid through the air instead of cutting it. And his eyes! They looked at her with concern, and no hint of exasperation that Cora sometimes had at her frailty. It was hard to believe that many people viewed the Indians as savages. Despite his odd clothes, he was as kind as all the other men she had ever met.

She realized that she hadn't replied, his question hanging in the air for a few seconds as she had studied him. A blush rose once again. "Thank you, but I think I can manage. I would not want to distract you from keeping watch," she answered quietly, her eyes downcast once again. He must think her frightfully bold, the way she kept staring at him! And yet, she could not help herself from looking at his remarkable eyes.

"As you wish, though you would not be a distraction," he acquiesced, studying her slight form, and the bright color in her cheeks, more from exertion than maidenly shyness.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, Alice looked up again, wondering why he was studying her so. After a pause, she felt as if she should say more to him, to find out more about the man who had helped save them. "You speak English very well," she commented softly.

He had been studying their surroundings, but his head turned to regard her once again at her remark. "I went to school with my brother. Father thought it would be important for us to learn," he told her, his voice almost as quiet as hers.

"He is your brother?" Alice questioned, then hastily added, "Forgive me, that was rude." Her eyes went to the ground once again, quite embarrassed by her behavior. Though she tried hard, she could not help some of the outspokenness that Cora cultivated in her.

She missed another smile on his face. "He is my adopted brother. My father has raised him since he was an infant alongside me. It is not a rude question, he certainly does not look to be my brother."

Alice nodded, but was still ashamed of some of her behavior. They continued in silence as the climb became steeper. At the rate the ground was sloping upward, Alice was sure they would encounter a waterfall soon, and hoped it would not get much higher. Though her corsets had been loosened, she still ached, and her dress hung heavily on her light frame. She was beginning to regret not taking the man's offer for his arm.

Their party had stretched itself thinner, with even more space between them, though she had seen Cora frequently looking back for her. However, Duncan continued to fuss over Cora, leaving the two girls separated. She could not even see the old man, though the man who was not an Indian was somewhat close to Cora and Duncan. The rocks began to shift under her feet, and Alice fervently hoped she would not turn an ankle. When she slipped on the gravel and almost fell, however, it was the man beside her who gripped her upper arm tightly, keeping her upright.

"Thank you," Alice told him softly, her breathing laborious after her fright. She had not turned her ankle, though the hem of her dress was nearly ripped out now. One could barely tell that her skirts were pink anymore from all the water and mud it had been exposed to.

"Rest a moment," he told her, his grip relaxing on her upper arm, though his hand stayed in place, as if trying to steady her breathing. He let out a sharp whistle, and the rest of the party stopped, though Cora was prevented from rushing to her sister by Duncan insisting she sit as well. Though Alice was many yards behind, she could tell that Cora was quite frustrated and angry at this point.

The man who was not an Indian came down to them, however, and had a muted conversation with the other man in a language Alice could not comprehend. Instead, she wondered what their names were, as she felt it was quite rude to continue thinking of them as the older man, the man who was not an Indian, and the man with the wondrous eyes. She had taken a seat on the jutting rock, pleased that she was not fatigued so much as short of breath. If they continued to move slowly, she would be able to avoid injury, for though she was weak, she was not incapacitated.

After her breathing had slowed, they moved again, though the man with her was careful to help her with the rockier parts of the path. "May I ask your name?" she questioned after a long bout of silence, punctuated only by the sound of rushing water.

"Uncas," he told her, the look in his eyes unreadable as they focused on hers. "My father is Chingachgook, and my brother Nathaniel."

"Mine is Alice Munro. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Uncas," she replied quietly, as if afraid to raise her voice in the forest, despite being overpowered by the flowing water.

They reached a steep cliff shortly after this, which the men had no trouble ascending, but Alice saw Cora's feet tangle in her skirts as she managed the small climb. She was quite nervous about falling, even such a short distance, because her body ached so much already. She looked to her left, studying the waterfall and trying to calm herself. It was so beautiful in this clearing on the banks of the river, and so hard to reconcile that with the savagery that had taken place in the woods. So intent in her musings, she did not even see Uncas studying her intently, his eyes drinking in the sight of her lithe frame and delicate profile. If she had, her cheeks would have flushed more brightly than they had the entire flight towards safety.

Duncan reached a hand to her, but she held tight in her grip on the rocks, her boots sliding on the wet stone. "I'm not sure I can grip your hand without slipping, Duncan," she told him tremulously, trying to find more secure footing. It took a few moments, but she ascended like the others, the only injury being the rest of her hem, which was entirely ripped out at this point.

Uncas ascending just as fast, taking his place next to her once again. Their party was closer together at this point, though still silent, which Alice could not comprehend. She was a quiet person by nature, but it only seemed polite to talk with the rest of the party. Uncas and the other men had saved them, had they not? Though she was quite close to Cora, and admired Duncan greatly, it was times like this that she felt like an entirely different person.

She stole a glance at the man beside her, with the wonderful eyes, and the warm, mellow voice. There was a flutter in her stomach once again, and a flush rising in her cheeks. It was unladylike, she was sure, but somehow Alice had developed a strong admiration for the man who had helped them along. And if admiring Uncas was against society, she thought with resolve more suited to her sister, Alice no longer cared.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And, since I've forgotten the disclaimer, none of this belongs to me.


	4. Reassurance

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, you have all been so encouraging! I've been extremely tied down to real life issues and school, and I apologize that this took so long to put up. I'm going to be playing with the timeline from now on, putting in some extra time so I can add some more Alice and Uncas scenes. So, after the waterfall, instead of going straight to the homestead, they will stop and spend the night, then move on the next day to find the attacked town.

The party came to another rest in the late afternoon sun, the air starting to chill Alice as her sodden skirts clung to her legs. With the sun going down, the warmth the sun had afforded them was quickly disappearing, and Alice had no idea what they would do for the night. She didn't pay attention to the discussion, Cora was arguing once again, but looked out over the river, towards the setting sun. Closing her eyes, she tried to soak the last bit of warmth into her face, not realizing the picture she made, her face and hair lit in gold.

With a sigh, she turned back to Cora's argument, missing the look of admiration on Uncas' face. She and Duncan were arguing with Nathaniel over stopping. Duncan wanted to stop immediately, citing that the ladies could not go any further, which Cora was hotly disputing. She also took umbrage with Nathaniel, finding his idea of trying to go throughout the night unacceptable. It was clear to Alice that both men were not fighting over traveling, but Cora herself, and that her sister was not helping the situation. Unsure whether she should interfere, she looked to Uncas and Chingachgook, but received no clue; their faces were blank as they observed the argument.

Because of this, she was surprised when Uncas' spoke. "I think we should go as far as the Northern stretch of caves, and stop there for the night. We will be under cover for the coming rain, and it will not be excessively tiring for the women."

It diffused the situation immediately, leaving Alice relieved, though Cora seemed to be a bit put out. Even if Cora felt that she could walk all night, Alice knew that she herself could not, especially if it would be in the rain. She had been having enough troubles before. Giving Uncas a grateful smile, she dutifully followed Cora in the silence that followed. Duncan still looked angry, though Nathaniel's face had smoothed itself into the calm lines that his brother and father held. His anger was like a summer storm, full of thunder and lightning, but clearing the air once it was done. Duncan, well, Duncan's anger was like a pond full of algae, eventually being taken over by his grudges and prejudices. The men had helped them, shouldn't that be enough for him?

The sun quickly slipped below the tops of the trees, and Alice shivered, hoping they would make it to the caves before it started to rain. Her skirt was soaking wet along the bottom, with the water slowly creeping it's way up the brocade. He petticoats were drenched. With a stab of fear, she wondered if this would bring that fever back. She had spent an evening out of doors once when she was fourteen, letting her skirts get wet with dew and had paid dearly. She was laid up with a fever for two weeks, and pitiably weak afterwards. Only two years later did she have most of her strength back, which was not much to begin with.

Trying not to worry, Alice took to scanning the edges of the forest, looking for any hint of danger in the dim light. It was another worry, yes, but one she felt she could do something about, even if it was keeping watch. However, her concentration was noticed, as Uncas had kept close to her ever since her slip by the river.

"I am watching, do not worry," Uncas said, his voice reassuring. "There is nothing out there."

Alice looked at him, his brown eyes earnest. They were truly the most extraordinary eyes. "Yes," she agreed, then paused. "I cannot help but worry though." Her voice held a tinge of weariness, something that Uncas seemed to pick up on, as his eyes brightened. They had a hypnotic quality to them, more reassuring to Alice than anything he could say. It was as if, in their own way, they were saying that he would protect her.

"We are almost to the caves. It should be easier for you then, and much more dry," he said, another small smile on his face.

Alice returned it, knowing that she was being brazen, and that her behavior with this man would be frowned upon for many reasons. "Yes," she said again, this time much lighter. He was unlike any other man she had ever met, and he had saved her life. She was indebted to him, and in this way, she chose to disregard what society would say. Cora had said nothing, so Alice knew that she was not being too bold, for her sister was much more unrestrained than most women.

They were silent after that, though it was hardly uncomfortable. It was not a far walk, and they reached the caves about the same time that it became impossible to see far in the dusk. Tucked back, far from the mouth of the cave, Alice sat near her sister as Nathaniel and Uncas went to gather firewood. Duncan had given Cora his jacket, and though he was apologetic that he did not have another for her, Alice could see that she was upset. Cora was protective of her, to be sure, but Duncan's jacket would do little to keep her warm. It was her skirts that were wet, and they would not dry quickly, not in the damp chill of the caves.

Chancing that they might be seen, Uncas and Nathaniel started a fire at the mouth of the cave, Chingachgook moving towards the front with the two men. After much conference in another language, they beckoned them forward, though Alice still felt tentative about being seen. After locking eyes once again with Uncas, she stepped forward tentatively, following in her sister's wake. Cora didn't seem to be afraid of anything, and while she could see Nathaniel's admiration for that, Duncan seemed frustrated by it. Alice did not understand, for she expected Duncan to admire her sister's strength as well. It was something she greatly admired and envied. She always felt weak in comparison, especially since the fever, since she was now physically incapable of keeping up with her.

Keeping out of the flow of air that whistled into the mouth of the cave, Alice took a step nearer the fire, not noticing Uncas take a step closer to herself. Though she could not see anything, she peered out into the darkness of the forest and wondered what would happen if they were found. Unable to supress a shudder, her face blanched, unable to get the images of before out of her mind. The sights, sounds were coming back into her mind, try as she might to keep them out of her head. Weakly, she sank to the ground, her legs unable to support her, head bowed in weariness. She felt helpless. A warm hand rested at the crown of her head and she jerked, looking up to see Uncas looking down at her once again.

"Go to sleep, I will watch over you." He spoke quietly, his voice somehow not echoing in the cavern.

Something in Alice throbbed at his mild voice, the promise of safety. "Thank you," she whispered, too weary to see the look of concern Cora was directing her way. Leaning back against the stone wall, she closed her eyes, the only sound the crackling of the fire.

She did not see Cora eventually move beside her and cover her with Duncan's jacket, did not feel her sister curl up beside her as the men took shifts sleeping. She did not see Uncas stay awake through the other shifts, his only rest to sit on her other side, watching her breath rise and fall through pink lips. She did not see his look of admiration for her, despite her tangled hair, her soaked skirts, and mud smeared arms. All she saw, was when she awoke, him standing in the same place he had been when she went to sleep, scanning the forest that was being touched with light. He had watched over her all night.


	5. Thoughts

Alice thought it odd that she was not hungry after the tiring journey the day before. She had had nothing to eat since the morning before, and yet, she felt no hunger pangs. Still groggy from her fitful sleep, she looked out the mouth of the cave and watched the sky brighten. It was wondrous.

Cora had never had any patience when they were young for art, but it was something Alice treasured. Beautiful paintings and books full of illustrations had decorated her room in London. She hadn't seen anything like it since they had come to America, not until now. For all the horrors it concealed, the forest itself was a thing of beauty.

Looking up at Uncas, she noted that he, too, was admiring the sky. Once more, she wondered at the term 'savage.' For if Uncas could rescue them, and admire the beauty of the sky, what made him different than any other man? 

Alice's thoughts were interrupted by Chingachgook's return to the mouth of the cave. She hadn't seen nor heard him leave. Again, he spoke with his sons in another language, and Alice noted Duncan's frustration. Though he should be indebted to the three men, he seemed to grow even more hostile. She had known Duncan since they were all children, but now he seemed so changed. It was unsettling.

They made motion to leave, dampening the embers from the fire, and trying to hide the evidence of their stay. Alice was surprised by her sister's silence, but made no move to speak to Cora. What would she say? Perhaps the horrors of yesterday were still fresh in her mind. Alice had no comfort for that. She, too, could not stop thinking of the bloodshed they had witnessed.

Though, perhaps, Cora was not so horrified. She had helped in the surgery before, had seen what war would do to a man. Alice could not stomach it, though her father would never ask her to. It was unspoken in their family, but both Cora and Alice knew that their father favored the younger. Perhaps that was why Cora was so strong, Alice mused as they left the caves. Perhaps she had found her strength because she had not been coddled.

The silence stretched on, punctuated only by the sound of wind through leaves. Duncan had, once again, taken up guard around Cora, much to her sister's frustration. Chingachgook was in the lead, with Uncas not too far behind, leaving Alice to the rear with a reticent Nathaniel. Not that she minded the silence. The quiet was welcome after the chaos of yesterday.

Even though their walk was still steep, Alice felt more confident. She was not as fatigued, and managed to stay with the party as best she could. Nathaniel, too, was as observant as his brother, guiding her by the arm over difficult areas. Murmuring her thanks each time, she studied the man next to her.

Uncas seemed to take after his father. His silences were placid and undisturbing. Chingachgook and Uncas blended with the quiet around them, as if they were meant to be a part of it. Nathaniel was different. His silence was full of energy. Looking at him, Alice could almost see how hard he was thinking, how his every move was calculated. How often he looked to Cora. Nathaniel's silences were passionate.

He must have noticed her studying him, for the next glance she took found her staring into amused eyes. One side of his mouth was quirked, and Alice blushed.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Munro?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking. We really cannot thank you enough for the help you have given us," she murmured.

His sardonic smile stayed in place, though Alice thought she could detect some warmth in his eyes. "You are welcome, Miss Munro."

They lapsed into silence once again, and Nathaniel offered her an arm over the steeper portion of rock. Alice was not certain, but she thought there was a change in his silence as he looked to the front of their column. He and Uncas shared an imperceptible nod, though Alice noted that his gaze slid over to her face after a moment. Giving a slight nod of recognition, Alice dropped her gaze to the ground once more. It wouldn't do to lose her footing, and moreso, she was being frightfully bold.

She did not notice the silent communication that passed between Nathaniel and Uncas after that.


	6. Strength

It was near sunset when they reached the cluster of houses and farms. They had paused behind the trees, and Alice wondered as the men, save Duncan, examined the track marks on the ground. It was too quiet to be a homestead. She followed the men willingly, but Alice could not help the warning her instincts were giving her. They heard nothing but the birds.

Warily, she climbed over the split-rail fence, unable to see over the corn, but she could smell the char in the air. She had a foreboding sense that the war party they had encountered earlier had passed through the area.

She had heard stories in Albany about the war parties: savages pillaging their way through the homesteads, killing and capturing men, women, and children. She had to wonder why they lived so exposed to the whims of the savages. Why would anyone choose to live such a hard life so far from the rest of civilization?

She stayed far back into the field with Cora and Duncan as the men advanced with their rifles. Once Chingachgook signaled them forward, she followed; not wanting to see what she knew was there. Uncas had paused over the body of a woman, and for a moment, Alice thought she could see the raw emotion in his face. They had known these people.

He had moved on with Nathaniel, examining the house as she tried not to see the blood. She could smell it, as well as gunpowder and ashes, and it was all that she could do to not cry. Perhaps she was simple-minded, but Alice could not see reason for this savagery, for any fighting, really, especially when it gave results such as these.

Nathaniel and Uncas returned from the house with their faces set in stark lines. They did not speak, instead moving to study tracks in the ground with their father. Alice saw that Cora was looking at the homestead with the horror that she felt, and gripped her sister's hand for support. Despite her strength, Cora was not unfeeling, and Alice knew her sister would be greatly troubled by what she had seen. Duncan, however, seemed unshaken; instead he studied the surrounding area, as if to ascertain the threat was truly gone. Alice could not help but wonder at his behavior.

She said a silent prayer for the people who had lived in the house as the men conferred. Duncan made move to bury the bodies, and Alice could not suppress a shudder. She wanted to move, to find herself as far away as she could from blood and bone, and to breathe air that did not smell like gunpowder and ruin. As unchristian as it was, she would leave the bodies as they lay.

It was a surprise when Chingachgook said to leave the bodies, though Alice desperately wanted to move on. She was further surprised when Cora questioned this, declaring that they were entitled to a Christian burial, even if they were strangers. Her sister had never been devout, always shirking her catechism or forgetting her prayer-book. She had never found comfort in prayer the way Alice had, and Alice wondered if the scene had so shaken her to inspire such change of faith.

She wondered, however, that Cora had missed the looks their guides had shared when entering the homestead, the tension that was more than just impending danger. These people were not strangers, and Alice could hardly believe the rudeness in accusing them of cruel indifference. Casting her eyes to the ground, she did not look towards the men, hoping that they would excuse her sister. She was far too used to Cora's blunt outspokenness to be offended any longer, though was always shocked at its occurrence.

Her sister seemed cowed by Nathaniel's harsh words, and Alice went to her in support. But as Cora looked back toward the homestead and its bodies, Alice looked forward toward Uncas and the woods. Placing an arm around her waist, Alice urged her sister forward and away from ruin. Every step lead them closer to Father and away from this savagery, and Alice hoped they would reach their destination soon. She did not think that they could handle more of this.


	7. Reliance

By nightfall, there were no caves for their party to take shelter in. Although there would be no rain this evening, Alice still feared the damp chill of the open air. They had hidden themselves under a copse of trees and thick underbrush, with Alice unable to see much other than murky shadows and moving forms. The only calm she found was the soothing lull of crickets and the incessant hum of cicadas that muffled some of the unknown sounds of the night.

She and Cora were having a whispered conversation about their father with Duncan, though Alice felt that both Cora and Duncan were concealing the whole of the situation from her. Both reassured her that they were no longer in any danger, and that the fort was not much farther.

Alice was unsure. While she still remained firm in her belief that Papa would not have sent for them if it was unsafe, she doubted that either Cora or Duncan were truly certain in their safety. And, she was quite certain that they had no concept of the closeness of the fort, for she had heard them earlier conversing, with Duncan admitting he did not know the distance. She appreciated their reassurance, but it was an empty one, and did nothing to quell her fears and worries.

She was not quick to anger, and she found their concealment more a frustration than a point of contention, but her silence eventually drove Cora to Nathaniel's side. They were speaking lowly, and Alice could barely make out the sounds of conversation, much less the words they spoke.

Duncan, too, left her side after a few moments of silence, though Alice was not displeased. She was too preoccupied with the rustling sounds of animals in the brush and her annoyance with their obfuscation to protest. It was not that she did not want the reassurance, for she truly did, but she felt that by concealing the truth from her, all she received was lies.

It was her body that was frail, and not her mind. For all her trembling and feeling overwhelmed, Alice preferred to know, rather than wander blindly. She was well aware she lacked Cora's strength and courage, but she wanted to at least _try_.

Her breathing was still rapid – despite her loosened corset, Alice was having trouble stilling her breath, even at rest. She found herself looking around in the dark, trying to find all of their party in the darkness of the forest.

Duncan was a few yards away, closer to Cora and Nathaniel than Cora probably preferred, though Alice chose not to think on Cora's feelings for the man. It was simply another point of puzzlement and frustration.

It took longer to find Chingachgook, for he blended with the trees silently, towards the back of the party, keeping watch over them all. He was so very different from Papa – so quiet, so steady. He had none of Papa's temper, nor was he so quick to judge and decide. Everything he did was deliberate, and this consideration was more a reassurance to Alice than Cora and Duncan's empty words. She had no idea what the older man was thinking, but she found a sense of safety in his presence. He felt solid.

She had still not ascertained Uncas' location when the noises of the night became louder, and quite distinctly human. She could see Nathaniel and Cora move into position with their guns cocked, Cora looking more like a soldier than a woman. It was an unsettling thought.

Duncan had risen quickly to take a few steps before throwing himself in the underbrush again, a clear shot towards the sounds of movement below the hill. Alice did not know much about military maneuvers, but she was aware that their raised height was an advantage.

Despite this, she felt alone and exposed. Suppose someone made it past Cora and Nathaniel. What then? She had no rifle or pistol, not that she knew how to fire one. What would become of her? Her imagination conjured images of the homestead they had seen hours ago, and she rose slightly to see what they would face with ragged breaths.

A warm hand closed itself over her mouth, muffling her breathing and subsequent shriek, pulling her down below the nearest brush. Before she could try to thrash her way out of the unknown grip, a ghost of air brushed by her ear, and she heard Uncas' quiet whisper.

"It is only me, Miss Munroe," he said, not removing his hand. He rose slightly, his darker clothes and coloring blending better with the shadows around them, his free hand with rifle ready.

Alice relaxed slightly in his grip, her head resting on his thigh as he concealed her presence. It was only as the rest of their party relaxed that she realized the impropriety of the situation and stiffened once more. For her to be so close to a man – it was unthinkable.

Uncas hand slid from her mouth to her elbow, helping her raise her from the ground gently. "We are safe now," he whispered, his voice so quiet, Alice was sure it did not carry at all.

She sighed, letting out the breath she did not know she had been holding, all thoughts of propriety gone. For at this moment, she truly didn't care. She did not want the empty reassurance of Cora and Duncan. She wanted something solid on which to rely.

Alice lay her head once more on Uncas' thigh, marveling at the warmth of his body. "Keep me safe, Uncas," she murmured, closing her eyes and willing her body and mind to relax on the hard ground.

He didn't reply, though one his hands moved to stroke her hair. He made no verbal promise, but in his heart, he pledged forever.


	8. Impropriety

A/N: Short, I know, but I needed to do _something_ to get past the writer's block. I've got everything else written – I just need to get them to the fort, which is easier said than done!

How Alice slept, she did not know, but she awoke with the dawn to find her head still in Uncas' lap - the lap of a relative stranger, the lap of a savage. It was impropriety at its height.

She lifted her head in a daze, the only sound the tinny chirping of the birds above them. Uncas was breathing lightly, body curled protectively around the spot where she had lay. Cora and Duncan were also still asleep, as the light had not yet grown strong enough in the sky to rouse them.

The clouds were tipped in pink, and if she ignored the corpses overhead, she could almost feel at peace.

There was a slight stirring as Nathanial sat up from where he lay, and he gave her another inscrutable look when he noted her position. Alice's cheeks burned. There was no excuse for her wanton behavior.

Her embarrassment was acute when she realized Chingachgook had kept watch for their party through most of the night. He had seen her embrace with his son, had seen her unseemly actions.

She could not bear for Papa to find out. She could not wait to reach the fort, to travel back to Albany, or Boston, or most of all, dear London, away from this savagery.

Away from unladylike behavior.

Alice fiddled with a piece of grass, watching Nathaniel from lowered lashes as he observed a sleeping Cora. Her hair had descended into a mass of tangled dark curls, rose lips parted in sleep. She could not fault the man for admiring her sister, as many had done.

He was an interesting man, Nathaniel. Sometimes quick to speak his mind, other times maddeningly silent. Brave and outspoken to a fault, he seemed to not care a whit for any opinion. His personality alone would attract Cora to verbally spar with him.

He was also well-framed, with darker hair and skin that made him seem more like a savage than a man. While Alice did not know what Cora admired in a man, she could tell her sister was intrigued by Nathaniel.

Duncan could tell, too.

What these men thought of their party, of Cora, of herself, Alice had no idea. Nathaniel had spoken the most of the three men, with most of his speech to antagonize Duncan. Uncas seemed to take after his father, preferring silence. For all they had spent hours with these men, Alice still did not understand their motivations in leading them to the fort.

Nathaniel moved to speak with Chingachgook, and Alice saw Cora stir, although she did not awaken. How her sister managed to slumber, unafraid, in a savage burial ground, she did not know.

Her thoughts turned back to her improper behavior and Alice pressed cool fingers to burning cheeks. She stole a glance at the man still lying beside her, one hand resting on the rifle next to him. She had used his thighs to rest her head. She had slept next to his prone form.

It could never happen again.

Nathaniel and Chingachgook were still speaking lowly, so Alice looked once again at Uncas. His skin was brown and smooth, his clothing rough. His fingers looked as if they could play the pianoforte beautifully, despite the dust from travel. He was of slighter build than his adopted brother, although he was still well-muscled. His eyelashes, long and dark, rivaled a woman's.

Alice thought him a beautiful man.

She forced herself to turn away, to think of proper things. Duncan and Cora would be awake soon, as would Uncas. She was hungry, now, with nothing to sustain her until they reached the fort. It was necessary to travel quickly, to place distance between themselves and then men still tracking them.

Neither Cora nor Duncan had told her as much, but Alice knew it was not a coincidence that there was a group of men near their hiding place last night. They were being followed. They had to reach the fort, the only place they would be safe.

There was no time for eating or for weakness. Nor could Alice worry about impropriety. When they began walking, she would have to be strong, like Cora.


	9. Frailty

Their flight to the fort had increased in pace as the fog began to roll in and over the land. Between the density of the fog and the branches, Alice had difficulty keeping their entire party in view. Nathaniel had taken the lead, with Cora not far behind. Naturally, Duncan had followed. Despite her embarrassment, Alice had somehow remained close to Uncas.

Despite her impropriety, she felt comfortable around him. It was a strange dichotomy of discomfort and ease.

She was faint from hunger, shivering from chill, and could not stifle her wheezing breath. She knew they were far from safety, but in his presence, she felt safer. Therefore, she did not move ahead to join Cora, or even Duncan, as she was sure she should. Instead, she remained tucked firmly in the middle of the party, with Chingachgook behind them.

What he thought of her grip on his son's hand, she was not sure. Had she been thinking clearly, Alice would have been ashamed. However, Uncas' grip on her hand was the only thing keeping her upright.

If she wasn't so damnably frail-!

"Much futher?" she whispered, wishing she did not sound so piteous. The ground had sloped upward, uncomfortably so, and the dense fog ensured her a stumble every few paces. Sticks and branches snagged her skirts, and Alice wanted nothing more than clarity.

"Top of this ridge. Fort and Lake George are downhill of it," Uncas replied quietly, looking unsettled.

There was a roar of thunder and Alice shivered. She hated storms. The sooner they reached the safety of the fort, the better. With rising hope, Alice wondered if Papa would arrange something once they reached the fort. Perhaps they would be able to bathe. It was a wondrous thought.

As her spirits rallied, Alice missed Uncas' look over his shoulder and the signal he made with Chingachgook. Their pace picked up, and Alice could not help the winded breaths she took, struggling with the speed and slope. Why were they moving so quickly?

Perhaps the storm was rolling in, she thought.

Uncas's grip on her arm tightened as he looked over his shoulder, this time catching Alice's attention. Before she could glance back, he had lifted her, picking up the pace to ascend the hill more quickly. Alice had gasped, thinking of the impropriety, but as she saw Nathaniel hustling Cora over the ridge, she began to wonder at the pace. She slid her arms around Uncas' neck, resting her head against his chest, trying to catch her breath. Just as they reached the top of the hill, there was another roll of thunder.

Nathaniel, Cora, and Duncan stopped abruptly at the top of the ridge. Following closely, Uncas set her down, keeping a grip on her hand as they slowly stepped to the top.

It was not thunder. It was the French.

Alice had seen siege cannons before, but from the English side. Now she was gazing down at the French battering their safe haven, the flashes of light she had assumed were lightning nothing more than mortar bombs and rockets. She wanted to cry, but the tears would not come through her shock.

And then Uncas hurriedly conferred with Chingachgook and Nathaniel, foreign words falling over one another in their haste to be spoken. Alice turned away from the fort, only to view the war party behind them.

They _would never_ be safe.

They scrambled down the ridge towards the water, with her heart pounding so hard it felt as if it would burst. There were a few canoes littered on the edge of the lake, and she and Cora ducked into one, crouching down as far as they could get._ Dear Lord, please protect me_, Alice whispered, terrified of the flying bullets and cannons.

The war party was clearing the ridge as Duncan moved to the push the canoe into the water, and Alice watched, horrified, as more men were dispatched. Thankfully, none had been scalped, but Alice had to fight the bile rising in her throat.

The canoe pushed off, and then there was the disconcerting feeling of floating away with no direction. The men were still fighting, and the war raged over their heads. Tentatively, Alice reached out her hand across the canoe to grip her sister's tightly. With God's mercy, they would survive.

The men were still fighting, but it appeared the ranks of the war party were thinning. Just as it looked they would get away cleanly, Alice saw Uncas bayoneted, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. He did not fall.

Duncan was the first to enter the water, but the other three men were not far behind, with the savage war party injured or still on the ground. They slid slowly over the black water, sticking to shadows so that those on the ramparts would not mistake them and shoot. Alice closed her eyes, whispering the prayers she had learnt as a child. There was another heavy thud of the cannon and the sound of cracking wood. She winced at every crack of a musket, sure that with each new sound, it was their time to perish.

By the time they reached the sally-port, Alice felt numb. Exiting the canoe was a blur, and she barely noticed Cora's cold arms around her. The noise of the fort was deafening, and her eyes watered at the acrid, bitter smoke of the torches.

They had traveled through a nightmare, only to arrive in hell.


	10. Haven

At the sight of her father, Alice's resolve broke. The detached feeling that had gripped her body as they were pursued and fired upon left her quickly.

"Papa! Papa!" she nearly shouted, hysterical and hoarse, as she threw her arms around her father with a sob. Even if the French were firing on the fort, her father was here. He was a brilliant tactician – everyone said so. They would be safe now. They _had_ to be safe now.

"Why are you here?" His bark of anger left her stunned, and Alice's grip on her father's neck faltered. He wrapped his coat around her tenderly, and gently nudged her towards his quarters, but Alice coul tell he was angered by their presence. "Why did you allow them to come…and where are my reinforcements?" he demanded of Duncan.

Alice felt a chill steal down her spine. Unsure if it was from their travel and her sodden skirts, or from the tone of her father's voice, she could still tell that something was very wrong.

When they reached his quarters, her father was gentler, perhaps because of the shocked look on her face. She was weary to the bone, and she knew she looked frightful. Perhaps she had scared Papa as much as he has scared her.

He moved to embrace Cora, but did not loosen his grip on Alice. "Told you to stay away from this hell hole! Why did you disobey me?"

Alice started, but Cora spoke first. "When? How?"

"My letter-"

"There was none!"

"What?"

"There was no letter," Cora stated firmly, a touch of bitterness to her voice. Alice could not stop shaking, and she clenched her jaw together to keep her teeth from chattering.

"I sent three men to Webb," he roared, and Alice felt like crying.

Duncan broke in. "One called Magua arrived."

"He delivered no such message," Cora confirmed.

"Does Webb not know we are besieged," Papa asked, after a moment. It was at that moment Alice realized they would have been better served facing the war party that pursued them. _Beseiged_. It was a terrible word. Although her father sheltered her from much of military life, a siege is something she knew well. _Beseiged_ may well be _deceased_. In these matters, they were one in the same.

Again, it was Duncan with the terrible news. "Sir. Webb has no idea. And he certainly does not know to send reinforcements!"

Papa's voice was flat. Alice sa he was flushed with rage, but she doesn't loosen her grip. "What happened to you?"

Tiredly, Duncan related their horrific trip and Alice closed her eyes, involuntary images of gleaming red scalps in her mind.

"Ambush ... on the George Road. This Magua led us into it... eighteen killed. It's these men who saved us. They guided us here ..."

"Thank you. How can I reward you?" Alice thought there could be no reward for their kindness and bravery.

It was Nathaniel who spoke first and she was shocked by how little he asks. "Help ourselves to a few horns from your powder stores."

"What else?" Papa asked.

"Some food," Uncas offered. Alice glanced up from her place at Papa's side to meet his eyes. They were clear, if darkened with pain and Alice remembered the bayonet with a shudder. Uncas's eyes softened, and he nodded his head in their direction. Alice couldn't be sure if he was nodding to Papa or herself.

"I'm indebted to you," their father told the men. "And get your side sewn up, young man."

Mr. Phelps, the surgeon, arrived and Alice suppressed a shudder. Her jaw was still clenched to keep her teeth from chattering, but some of her shakes had lessened. Immediately, Cora went to help Mr. Phelps with Uncas' wound, giving orders for supplies needed. Alice could tell that Cora's trying to usher her out of the room and away from Papa, but she balked. She had no desire to see more blood than she already has.

Papa whispered for her to go, though, and Alice knew she must. Like an awkward newborn calf, her legs were unsteady under her, and it was only Cora's grip keeping her upright. She sagged under the weight of her wet skirts and her father's jacket, limp. The shakes were back.

Cora guided her to a cot in the infirmary while she prepared to tend to Uncas. Alice stumbled, then slid to the floor as soon as her grip was lifted. Everything went dark, and Alice knew no more. She welcomed it.


	11. Frozen

Alice came to her senses in a narrow cot, coughing at the air choked with gunsmoke. The room was lit with guttering lamplight and she could hear moans of pain from the adjacent room. It took a few moments for the fog to clear from her mind. She was in the surgery.

In a rush, her senses came back to her, and she sat bolt upright on the cot, her hands to her head. They had fled the war party pursing them, only to find themselves besieged by the French. This thought was punctuated by the dull thud of another cannon. It reverberated through her body. She looked around her, thankful to see that most of the surgery was separated from her.

Uncas was seated by the partition, separated from the men who were missing limbs and slowly wasting away. He had his shirt off, and Alice could not help as her eyes strayed to the smooth plane of his stomach. Her cheeks burned, and she pressed her cold hands to her face, hoping to hide her blush. Surely everyone would know, if they looked at her face, what she had been thinking. It was frightfully improper.

She stole another glance, grimacing at the wound in his side and raising her eyes just in time to meet his. Her face flushed scarlet again, and she dropped her gaze to the blanket over her legs, plucking aimlessly at a loose thread. She raised her head, however, at the entrance of Nathaniel, who stopped to talk to Mr. Phelps at the door.

"She know what she's doing?" he asked, and Alice frowned slightly. Cora had always been praised for her work in the surgery.

Mr. Phelps, good man that he was, did not waver under his tone. "First assisted me in Austria when she was fourteen. I would say she does." Alice felt buoyed by this response. Dear Mr. Phelps. He had been with Papa on so many campaigns; he had practically become one of their family. He always had a kind word for her, and doted on Cora, teaching her the ins and outs of surgery and medicine when she showed an interest. In a way, Alice wondered if it had been to make up for Papa doting on her, rather than Cora.

Alice glanced again at Cora, noting she had put on one of the laundress' gowns. It was already stained with blood and who only knew what else. She was not sure how long she had fainted, but Cora always needed to be busy. She had probably already helped chop off a man's leg, at this point. Alice grimaced again at the thought, and caught Nathaniel's glance in her direction. His gaze was inscrutable, closer to that implacable mask of his father and brother. The way he held himself, though – Alice wondered if perhaps he was angry. She felt like she should be angry, too, with this terrible situation at the fort. Truly, though, all she felt was numb. It was a disconcerting thought.

Cora looked up from her work on Uncas' side as Nathaniel came closer to where they were seated. "Mr. Poe?" she said, turning back to focus on her stitches. Uncas, for his part, kept his face smooth, as if he we sitting to tea with Cora. Alice had an absurd urge to giggle at the thought.

She sobered slightly, watching Uncas' face as Cora worked. He barely flinched as the needle moved through his flesh, closing off the wound. He had been stabbed with a bayonet, keeping them safe. He could have been killed. He risked his life for strangers – as did Chingachgook and Nathaniel – for people they did not know and may not even like. Again, Alice wondered why they were called savages when they had far more honor than most military men she knew.

Nathaniel helped rip a few bandages for Cora to apply, but added slyly, "You 'bout done holdin' hands with Miss Munro?" He shot Uncas an amused look. Uncas laughed, but immediately winced, obviously feeling the pull in his wound. Alice bit her lip and laid back down on the cot, burrowing her head under the blankets, not wanting to face whatever jumbled emotions she was feeling at the scene. She kept her burning face towards the wall until she heard the men exit.

She sat up again, lifting her eyes to meet Cora's knowing glance. Alice sighed, pressing cool fingers to her face. She had a lump in her throat as if she wanted to do nothing but sob, but instead she felt frozen.

Cora came over to her, helping her up from the cot. "Come, let's go back to father's chambers. You can lie down on a proper bed and I will be able to make some more bandages." Alice felt sick to her stomach, but let Cora lead her on. Cora had immediately launched herself into the war, aiding the men in a futile exercise of attrition. Alice had swooned. She did not have the energy to fight being so useless, not after everything. She just wanted to go to bed and wake up back in London – even Albany, at this point.

She had barely laid down her head when Duncan knocked and immediately entered. He started, seeing her there. "Cora…I wanted to talk to you, but I will come back another time…"

Alice sighed, looking between the two of them. This was not the time to talk to Cora, she could tell, and Duncan had done nothing but irritate Cora the entire ordeal in getting to the fort. Still, if they did not talk now, he would be persistent. Duncan was like that – as was Cora. She had no desire to be a party to _this_ discussion. She got up from the bed.

Cora gave her a pitying look, which strengthened her resolve. "Talk to Duncan, Cora," she said. "I must manage…I cannot be an invalid schoolgirl." She started for the door, trying to think what she would do. "I'll see if Mr. Phelps needs any help." Her legs still felt unsteady, but she moved as purposefully as she could, stumbling only once.

As she shut the door behind her, she could hear Duncan apologize and Cora say pityingly that her nerves were shattered. The tears that had been blocked suddenly smarted in Alice's eyes, and thoughts of helping Mr. Phelps left her head. Instead, she went looking for a nook to hide, as she had when she was young on Papa's campaigns. She just wanted to be _alone_.


	12. Flutter

Alice quietly stole out of the kitchens, an apple clutched in her hand. Tears smarted still in her eyes, but it was as if this pain had awoken all of her senses. She ached from their punishing terk to the fort, and although she still felt nauseous with fear, she was also hungry. She stole down to the parade grounds, knowing she would find a nook to hide. All forts were the same – full of shadows where you could hide unseen. She tucked herself next to a stack of kindling. The smoke from the nearby fires made her eyes sting even more, and she took a halfhearted bite of her apple. It was felt mealy in her mouth, and she had a hard time swallowing. She took a shuddering breath and put her head down on her knees, letting out a sob. She was trying to be brave, truly.

Once she had cried – hard, painful and gut-wrenching sobs – she felt lighter. Dread was still settled deep in her bones, but she felt stronger, as if she could finally close her eyes and not see those gleaming scalps behind her eyes. She took another bite of her apple, finding it a little easier to swallow around the lump in her throat.

Uncas was so quiet, she did not hear his approach until he was there, next to her, settling himself with his back against the kindling. She was still holding that half-eaten apple when he found her, curled up with her legs tucked under her skirts, but he said nothing at first, listening only to the sounds of the fort and the apple's crunch.

Alice knew she should be dutiful, she should be meek, but Cora had cultivated such outspokenness in her, she could not help but ask Uncas about himself. "How is your side?" she said, flushing slightly at the thought of his torso. She was grateful for the shadows to hide her blush. She _should_ pretend she had never seen him without a shirt, but Alice could not let her concern go unspoken. This man had saved her life. It was Cora's influence, but she could not let herself pretend she knew nothing of his wound for propriety's sake.

"Better, thanks to your sister," he said quietly. His face was serene, betraying no outward emotion. Alice marveled at his calm. She wondered how so many could face unflinching what caused her terror.

"I am glad," Alice said, very soft. Her words were sincere, even if she were not the type to announce it to the fort. Cora had not influenced her that much.

They sat in silence a few moments more. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Colonel Munro's chambers," Uncas said.

Alice turned the apple in her hand a few times, mulling her answer. "Duncan wanted to speak to Cora. And I – I did not want Cora's pity any more. I am scared, but I am not shattered," she said honestly. "It is my body that is frail. Not my mind."

Uncas did not reply immediately. "I think she wants to protect you," he said, voice low. "Not because she pities you, but because she does not want you to see what she has. She knows you are not weak." His voice had a conviction to it that made Alice wonder if he were truly speaking of Cora.

Alice smiled shyly. "Thank you," she said softly. "I really cannot say this enough, but thank you for saving us. 'Tis terrible, here at the fort, but we would have surely perished without your aid on the road." She paused, then added just as quietly, "I cannot believe you were stabbed. I was so worried for you."

Uncas' lips curved into a slight smile, and her stomach fluttered slightly. She flushed, hoping again that the shadows would hide the color in her cheeks. Instead, his hand slipped into hers, fingers entertwining. She flushed scarlet but did not drop his hand. It was brazen, but Alice could not find it in herself to care. Truly, these men had saved her life. The overwhelming desire to forget propriety took her breath away. The apple she had been loosely holding in her other hand dropped, unnoticed by either.

"'Twas not deep. You needn't worry, Miss Alice," he said, pressing her hand. He paused, then said lowly, "I promised to keep you safe."

She kept her grip on his hand, dropping her head to her knees, pulled tight to her chest. "You will not have as much luck against the French," she said with a whisper. He squeezed her hand in response.

"I can try," he said seriously.

Alice was silent for a moment, then lifted her head to look at him. His face was set, resolved. "Why?" she asked, biting her lip. It sounded childish.

Uncas did not immediately answer. After a moment, he loosened his grip on her hand, which made her spirits fall slightly. That feeling was immediately forgotten, however, when his fingers tangled in her hair. She was astonished, but hesitant to make him stop. Deftly, he began a small braid. "My people, our hair is our spirit. We weave our past, present, and future together." He took a leather thong from the end of one of his braids and wove it into her hair. "You are always tied to your ancestors and your descendants. Your spirit is strong, because you have their strength."

Alice was not sure she understood. "I cannot be that strong, not like Papa or Cora," she said softly.

He finished knotting the thong into her hair. "You will be strong, Miss Alice," he said. "And I will be strong for you when you cannot," he added, trailing his fingers gently down the completed braid. "You have part of my power now." He took her hand again and Alice felt her mouth go dry. Her heart was pounding louder in her ears than the cannons from the French. He leaned toward her, pressing warm lips to hers and Alice felt as if she were vibrating from the fluttering low in her stomach. She could feel heat creeping up her cheeks, sure she was blushing heavily.

And then it was over – she had been kissed for the first time. She raised tentative eyes up to meet his, letting out the breath she did not realize she had been holding. She ached to throw herself at him and press her lips against his once more, but felt bound by propriety. She could never be so wanton. She could not find it in her heart, however, to run back to Papa's chambers as she ought.

Her ear caught strains of fiddle, and she remembered the dancing she had passed what seemed a lifetime ago. Resolute, she stood, her legs feeling wobbly. She tugged lightly at Uncas' hand. "Come dance with me?" she asked hesitatingly.


End file.
